


Amazingly quiet

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry this is my first fic and it probably sucks-, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: Crowely sneaks into Aziraphales room after having a nightmare about the fall.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Amazingly quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so Im sorry if it sucks and I don't really know what else to put here aside from the fact I got the amazing prompt from my best friend and thats it so enjoy!

Aziraphale was woken up rudely by a loud tapping. He looked over to his alarm clock which flashed 4:23 AM in a harsh red light. The tapping had stopped for a second but was replaced with an odd sound that was like metal rattling. He looked around until his eyes landed on his bedroom window. 

Outside he was barely able to make out the features of a certain tall red-head. Suddenly the metal rattling stopped and Aziraphale watched in confusion as the red head somehow unlatched the lock and began pushing open the window. 

“Crowely? Or- Anthony what are you doing?” He asked, mind still fuzzy from sleep as he pushed himself up a bit more. 

Crowely had realised Aziraphale had woken up and quickly opened the rest of the window. 

“Hey angel” He said as he hurriedly climbed into the bedroom and shut the window behind him. “Yeah by the way I might’ve broken your window lock” He said, avoiding Aziraphale’s eyes. The shorter male noticed he was still in his sleepwear which basically just consisted of a black t-shirt and dark grey shorts.

“What’re you doing here in the middle of the night?” The angel asked while propping himself up on his elbows. “Well ya see I have this great explanation,” He said, still avoiding the angel’s eyes. 

After a small pause he continued “Which I have yet to think of.” 

Aziraphale chuckled lightly and threw the blankets off of himself. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed shuddered slightly when his feet hit the cold ground.

He looked up at the tall red-head. “So was there a specific reason you decided to walk halfway across Soho and break in through my window or was this just done on impulse?” The angel asked with a small grin.

Crowely looked down to his feet before looking up and answering “Would you believe me if I said it was done on impulse?” He said with an anxious grin.

Aziraphale scooted back so his back was against the headboard. “Seriously though, I know you wouldn’t walk across all of Soho in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt for no reason. So what's wrong?” He asked. Crowely looked to the ground anxiously before sighing and sitting down on the bed. 

“This is..weird but I kinda had a nightmare about, ya know...Hell and the fall and all” He said before flopping onto his back against the bed.

He sat back up quickly before talking again. “So I kinda came over here, I know it’s stupid so I’ll just-” He was cut off by Aziraphale wrapping his arms around the tall red head quickly. 

There was only silence for a few minutes before Crowely finally fully reacted. Small sobs filled the room as Crowely began to remember each detail of his fall to hell.

Eventually the sobs turned into quiet tears which turned into occasional soft hiccups as Aziraphale let the demon rest his head against his chest. 

He shifted so they were both lying down and so they were both comfortable. Aziraphale waited until Crowely was able to talk again. 

“I’m sorry this is so dumb… I mean it was years ago I shouldt still be… this bad” He said as he leaned his head against the angels shoulder. 

“Your feelings aren’t dumb, I can’t even imagine what it was like to go to literal hell” Aziraphale said calmly. He gently rubbed the red heads back. 

The rest of the night was relatively silent after that. In Fact after Armegedon’t everything was really quiet for the angel and demon. The upstairs and ya know the downstairs were leaving them alone finally and everything was just blissfully quiet.


End file.
